Férias de Verão
by Aileen Daw
Summary: Harry e seus amigos acabaram de se formar e vão fazer uma viagem totalmente ou quase totalmente trouxa. Mas os Dursley acabam indo para o mesmo lugar.... só pode acabar em confusão.
1. Nota

Essa fanfic foi a primeira que escrevi na vida. Tive a idéia depois de ler uma fanfic de comédia da Aline Carneiro, _Duda Dormiens_... apesar de essa fanfic não ter relação nenhuma com a dela.

Eu tinha 17 anos quando ela terminou de ser escrita, e lendo hoje, com certeza mudaria muita coisa nela. Quem sabe um dia eu não reescrevo e aproveito o que era legal nela?

Enquanto isso, deixo a original por aqui para os curiosos de plantão. Reviews são bem-vindas mesmo assim! )

Aileen Daw.


	2. Preparativos

SINOPSE 

Harry Potter e seus amigos acabaram de se formar em Hogwarts e saíram para uma viagem de férias, todo mundo junto. Agora que Voldemort foi derrotado e seus comensais foram presos, eles terão o verão inteiro para aprontar, e o melhor: sem ninguém pra controlar. O foco agora está em mais dois personagens, já conhecidos, além de Harry.Vale lembrar que Crabbe e Goyle desistiram dos estudos para seguir os pais e acabaram presos também, e que alguns personagens novos e outros antigos irão aparecer. Uma história cheia de besteiras, mas com romance e empolgação – bom, o que vale é a intenção... - Divirta-se (se tiver paciência pra ler...)!

O QUE VOCÊ PRECISA SABER PARA LER

"Roubei" a idéia da fanfic da Aline Carneiro e o Sirius tem uma esposa!

Hermione e Rony haviam namorado, mas terminaram por causa de coisas bobas e cobranças da escola; Harry conheceu Helena, uma garota extraordinária e diferente, que era bruxa, mas não como Harry; Neville e Gina já ficaram juntos algum tempo, mas agora estão separados, apesar de parecer que existe um sentimento entre os dois.

Além disso, essa não é uma história de ação, ou mistério, nada disso; fiz uma comédia romântica, que é o estilo que eu gosto de filmes e tals... não reparem as bobagens que aparecerem, levem em conta quem está escrevendo (:P). Por ser esse estilo, também devem haver algumas coisas sem lógica, ou mal explicadas... mas não faz muita diferença!  
Então, é isso! Divirta-se!

PRÓLOGO 

Como todos imaginavam, a grande batalha aconteceu no último ano de Harry na escola. Após a derrota – e morte – de Voldemort, não foi difícil capturar os Comensais, e, é claro, nosso amigo Harry foi um importantíssimo papel na história, juntamente com Rony, Neville (sem querer ele ajudou!) e Draco. Neste momento, nosso queridos amigos estão no salão principal de Hogwarts, após uma manhã da última semana de aula.

CAPÍTULO 01 – PREPARATIVOS 

- Olá, crianças – disse Dumbledore. – Primeiramente, gostaria de parabenizar os senhores Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy pela coragem e determinação à noite passada, e também a Neville Longbottom, que mesmo sem querer nos ajudou. Com a colaboração de vocês, conseguimos vencer um mal que perturbava-nos há tempos. Aproveitando a ocasião, quero convidar todos os alunos para o baile que irá se realizar daqui a uma semana, no último dia de aula, celebrando os últimos acontecimentos. Garantam os seus pares para a grande valsa! E usem suas melhores vestes! Agora, bom apetite!

Então ele bateu as mãos e os pratos se encheram de comida. Em um canto do salão, Hermione, Gina, Parvati e Lilá conversavam.

- E aí, meninas, já têm seus pares? – perguntou Gina. – Eu queria que o Neville me chamasse, mas sendo tímido como é, não sei se vai me chamar...

- Bom, eu vou com meu namorado, é claro! O Krum chega amanhã com o pessoal da Durmstrang...

- Parvati, você é muito sortuda, – exclamou Lilá – quem me dera ter um namorado...

- Mas Lilá, – agora era Hermione – você só não tem porque não quer... O Luke tá de olho em você há um tempão e você não faz nada...

- Ah, gente, mas vocês sabem como eu fico confusa... eu não quero alimentar nada, porque não sei o que sinto...

- Mas pensa só, não tem como você descobrir se não tentar! – disse Gina, com ar de superioridade – Olha, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai te chamar para o baile. Você vai aceitar, né? E você, Mione, quando vai se resolver com o Rony?

- Eu vou contar um segredo pra vocês... o Rony me chamou hoje de manhã, logo depois que a Madame Pomfrey liberou os meninos da enfermaria. Ele disse que o Dumbledore falou com eles lá... acho que agora a gente volta a namorar, né? Gina, você é sortuda, mesmo que o Neville não te chame, com certeza o Colin vai chamar! Ele gosta de você desde o quinto ano!

- Ah, mas eu não quero ir com o Colin, eu quero ir com o Neville! Se ele não me chamar, quem sabe, mas não sei não...

Enquanto isso, do outro lado, eram os meninos que conversavam. Como era se de esperar, Draco agora fazia parte da turma. Afinal, quem enfrentou o próprio pai, se torna digno de confiança, certo?

- Nossa, eu tô muito empolgado com esse baile! Vai ser muito bom!

- Quer dizer então que você vai pedir a Mione pra voltar, Rony? Eu ouvi você falando com ela quando a gente tava saindo da ala hospitalar... – disse Harry. – Desde o quinto ano que fica esse vai e volta...

- É... acho que vai ser a minha chance! Com ela sendo monitora não dava, e com os estudos de fim de ano tava difícil a gente ficar junto de novo, mas eu não desisti não... E você, Neville, vai chamar a Gina? Tá na cara que ela gosta de você... se eu fosse você, chamava ela pra ir! Sério, às vezes parece que você gosta dela, por que não? – nessa hora, Neville balançou os ombros... mas ficou pensativo.

- Esse baile vai ser bem cheio né? Soube que alguns alunos de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons também vêm... o Krum, por causa da Parvati, e a Fleur vem pra curtir... quem sabe ela não aceita ir comigo?

- Ê, Draco... só porque é uma Angelicats da vida acha que pode tudo... – Zoa Harry. – Acha que tá com essa bola toda, é?

- Vocês vão ver, ela vai comigo pro baile...

- E você, Luke, vai tomar iniciativa com a Lilá?

- Eu vou chamá-la pra ir ao baile comigo, e vou tentar conversar com ela... mas tipo, se ela não quiser nada, também, deixa pra lá...

- Gente, o papo tá bom mas eu acho que a gente tem que ir pra sala de aula né? Vamos nessa...

A Semana passou e todos os alunos já estavam arranjando seus pares. Neville chamou Gina para ir com ele, e Colin a chamou também, mas ela já havia aceitado ir com Neville (o que a deixou feliz o resto da semana); Luke chamou Lilá e Draco conseguiu que Fleur fosse com ele. Fred e Jorge, que já tinham concluído a escola, não deixaram de participar, juntamente com Percy (que agora estava trabalhando como auxiliar do Ministro da Magia) e os pais de Rony. Fred foi com a Padma Patil, e Jorge foi com Cora, uma garota da Lufa-Lufa. A ansiedade era cada vez maior, e a semana passou rápido para todos.


	3. O Grande Baile

CAPÍTULO 02 – O GRANDE BAILE

- Vamos, Lilá, os meninos já devem estar lá embaixo!

- Ah, gente, pode ir descendo... eu ainda tenho que fazer escovinha, pintar as unhas, tirar a sobrancelha, me maquiar, e... ah! Aimeudeus, o vestido tá amarrotado bem aqui! Ah, gente, podem ir, mesmo, daqui a uns 10 minutos eu tô lá, avisa pro Luke pra mim?

- Ai... tudo bem... será que não tem nenhum feitiço que ajude aí, não? Vamos, meninas... – disse Gina, e logo depois cochichou para Parvati e Mione – Coitado do Luke, vai esperar mais uns 40 minutos (isso porque estamos no mundo da magia, não se esqueçam!)...

Gina usava um vestido branco, longo, tinha cacheado os cabelos com um feitiço simples que havia aprendido. Calçava uma sandália dourada, e seu rosto estava muito bonito, com a maquiagem que Molly, sua mãe, a havia ensinado a fazer. Mione estava de vestido vermelho e sandália preta, os cabelos soltos, nos quais tinha feito um pequeno feitiço de alongamento, e também tinham cachos. Parvati estava de amarelo.

Ao chegarem às escadas para o salão principal, avistaram os meninos, que já esperavam por elas com o queixo no chão. Elas sorriram e desceram ao encontro deles.

- Oi! – disse Gina para Neville.

- Você está bonita, Gina... – disse ele, todo sem graça, vermelhinho.

- Obrigada... olha! O Sirius tá ali! Vamos cumprimentá-lo!

Foram todos. Sirius estava acompanhado de uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos pretos e longos, e que tinha um corpo muito bonito.

- Oi, Sirius! Quanto tempo!

- Oi, meninos! Pois é, tava em segunda lua de mel! – disse ele, rindo.

- Olá, Sheeba! Olá, Sirius! – Nesse momento, Molly chegava com o Senhor Weasley para falar com eles.

- Molly, quanto tempo! Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo! E vocês, meninos? – Nesse momento, Os Magos começaram a tocar. – Bom, vamos ali pra outra mesa, Sirius, pra deixar as crianças à vontade! – Os meninos ficaram conversando sentados.

Pouco depois, Helena, namorada de Harry, chegou. Era uma menina um pouco mais alta que ele, tinha longos cabelos lisos e negros, olhos azuis, sobrancelhas extremamente finas e a pele muito branca. Usava um vestido longo cor de pêssego, bem suave. Harry foi correndo abraçá-la.

- Helena, que saudade!

- Oi, Harry! – disse ela, sorrindo – Olá a todos! Senti falta de Hogwarts...

- Nós também sentimos sua falta – Gina a abraçou.

Nesse momento, uma menina do tamanho de Gina, de cabelos negros, pele branca, rosto sardento e olhos verdes entrou no saguão. Ela usava um vestido azul safira.

- Ah! Gente, essa é minha irmã, Morgana. Ela veio conhecer vocês, porque vai viajar conosco. Mana, esses são Gina, Neville, Padma, Fred, Jorge, Cora, Hermione e Rony. O Harry você já conhece...

- Oi, pessoal! Tudo bem, Harry?

- Tudo bem! Você não quer conhecer o castelo? Gina, por que você não leva ela pra conhecer? – Gina então a chamou e elas saíram.

- Neville, - chamou Rony, piscando o olho – vamos ali pegar um pouco de ponche para nós! Eu trago pra você, Mione!

Helena e Harry foram dançar, enquanto Luke, sentado na escada, esperava Lilá, que ainda não havia descido. Fred chamou Padma para o Jardim, e Jorge chamou Cora para dançar. Parvati notou Hermione sozinha e foi falar com ela, enquanto Krum pegava algo para beber.

- Oi – disse ela - onde está o Rony?

- Foi pegar ponche com o Neville, mas eu não os vejo ali... vamos falar com o Sirius um pouco?

Enquanto isso, Rony e Neville, que andavam para o lado do banheiro interditado (famoso ele, não?), encontraram Colin com uma cara de bobo.

- Oi, Colin! – Disse Rony – Que cara é essa? Viu a Gina, foi?

- Não... quer dizer, mais ou menos! Ela estava com uma menina linda demais!

- Ah, é a Morgana, irmã da namorada do Harry. Você quer conhecê-la?

- Nossa, claro!

- Bom, agora a gente está um pouco... hum... ocupado... mas esbarra nelas e tenta puxar assunto!

- Rony – disse Neville – você se importa se eu for com ele? Você pode pegar a po... o ponche sozinho, não pode?

- Tudo bem. Então nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Então, Colin e Neville foram atrás das meninas. Depois de andar um pouco, ouviram vozes no corujal e foram até lá.

- Oi! O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Neville.

- Vim mostrar as corujas pra Morgana... e vocês?

- O Colin me encontrou... e... ele... pediu pra... pra eu vir com ele alimentar a coruja dele! Isso! – Ele gaguejou.

- Ué... Colin, você tem coruja? – Gina fez uma cara de dúvida.

- É... hum... não exatamente... é que... eu pedi uma emprestada pro Dumbledore! – Ele disse, tentando disfarçar – Gostei muito dela e quis vir aqui...

- Ah... hum... deixa pra lá! Morgana, esse é Colin, também é da Grifinória.

- Prazer, Colin!

- O prazer é todo meu – ele disse, com um enorme sorriso. – então, como conheceu a Gina?

- Acabamos de nos conhecer, minha irmã namora o Harry... – eles continuaram conversando, e Neville cochichou para Gina:

- Gina, vamos para a festa? Depois eles vão, o Colin sabe o caminho...

- Ahnnnnn, entendi... vamos sim!

Quando voltaram ao salão principal, Hermione e Rony já dançavam, e Fred estava sentado com Padma.

- Onde vocês se meteram? – ele perguntou.

- Eu fui mostrar o castelo pra Morgana – respondeu Gina – e acabamos nos encontrando no Corujal. Colin ficou lá com ela... e a Mione com o Rony, já aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Só os vimos conversando... aí o Rony a chamou pra dançar, já tem algum tempo...

Neville deu uma risadinha, mas disfarçou, e Gina o chamou para dançar.

- Eu não sei dançar muito bem – disse ele, sem graça.

- Tudo bem, eu te ensino! – ela sorriu. Nesse momento, Os Magos deram um intervalo, e Helena subiu no palco, dizendo:

- Bom, vou aproveitar a pausa da banda para colocar uma música de um cantor trouxa que eu gosto muito. Essa é para os casais dançarem, OK? – Ela colocou uma música lenta.

- Ah... música lenta é ruim de dançar – disse Neville – vamos esperar Os Magos voltarem?

- Tudo bem... – ela respondeu, desapontada, enquanto voltavam para a mesa. Ela era uma das únicas que estava sentada, enquanto todos estavam com seus pares.

Rony aproveitou a ocasião, ainda dançando, para falar com Hermione.

- É... eu acho que a gente precisava conversar, não é?

- Se você quiser, vamos lá pra fora...

- Não, eu falo aqui mesmo... – ele foi ficando da cor do próprio cabelo. – É que eu pensei esses dias, e não tem sentido ficarmos longe um do outro se a gente se gosta...

- Concordo... eu sei que agi como uma idiota terminando com você por causa daquela estúpida monitoria, me desculpa?

- Você não precisa se desculpar. Quer voltar a namorar comigo? – Ela o beijou.

- Isso responde à sua pergunta? – Eles sorriram e se beijaram outra vez. A partir daquele momento, tiveram certeza de que somente uma força muito grande os separaria novamente.

Neville e Gina, ao começar a música, voltaram para a mesa – agora só os dois. Já havia passado mais ou menos uma hora e meia desde que a banda entrou, e Rony e Hermione não haviam parado de dançar desde então.

- Nossa, eles não se cansam – comentou Gina.

- É que o Rony colocou a poção de pés inquietos no ponche, ele quer aproveitar e pedir pra eles voltarem a namorar...

- Poxa, que bom! – disse Gina, sem saber muito bem o que falar. – É... fico feliz por eles; afinal, eles se gostam muito, têm mesmo que ficar juntos...

- Acho que funcionou, olha: eles se beijaram...

Gina suspirou. Quando a música acabou, Os Magos voltaram. Gina chamou Neville outra

vez para dançar, e Lilá estava chegando ao salão com Luke. Ao se esbarrarem, Neville comentou com Luke:

- Nem demorou, hein? – Ele e Gina riram – Onde vocês estavam?

- Ela saiu há meia hora... fomos passear antes de virmos – ele foi puxado por Lilá e não pôde continuar a conversa.

Algum tempo depois, Morgana e Colin voltaram ao salão, rindo, e também foram dançar; pareciam se divertir muito.

Passada uma hora, estavam todos já cansados e resolveram ir para suas casas, com exceção de Hermione e Rony, que ainda dançavam. No quarto das meninas da Grifinória, Gina e Parvati conversavam:

- Gostou do baile, Parvati?

- Gostei muito, foi super divertido! Queria que a Mione chegasse logo para contar o que aconteceu!

- Eu os vi se beijando... e o Neville me contou que o Rony colocou poção de pés inquietos no ponche deles!

- Bem que imaginei – Hermione acabava de entrar no quarto, com um sorriso enorme. – Mas valeu a pena!

Então ela contou para as meninas o que tinha acontecido. No quarto dos meninos, o assunto era o mesmo:

- Rony! Até que enfim você chegou – exclamou Harry – Parabéns!

- Ah, obrigado – disse ele, sorrindo. – Eu me resolvi, mas quanto ao Luke...

- Ah – ele disse – calma gente... sei o que estou fazendo. Além disso, eu e ela nos beijamos...

- O que? Beijaram mesmo?

- Bem... foi de leve... mas vamos aos poucos...

- Tudo bem então... – disse Neville, cortando o papo – Já está tarde, vamos dormir, pois amanhã vamos acordar cedo.. boa noite!

No dia seguinte, todos foram pegar o trem para voltar a Londres. Por regras da escola, os alunos do sétimo ano só podem aparatar depois que chegarem da estação, por isso, todos tiveram que ir juntos. Dentro do trem, eles conversavam:

- E aí, gente, - perguntou Harry – gostaram do baile?

- Foi ótimo, afinal, tinha a gata da Fleur comigo...

- Haha! Draco, ela foi com você por falta de opção! Quem é que iria com um projeto de veela macho pro baile? – brincou Harry.

- Bah! Tá, tá, eu sei que ela nem lembra mais da minha cara, mas pelo menos eu aproveitei a noite! E você, Harry, que nem... – BAM! Nessa hora, o trem parou de repente, e tudo escureceu.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Neville.

- Eu vou lá na frente ver o que aconteceu. _Lumus_! – diz Harry, saindo da cabine.

- Gina, - diz Mione – você tá meio calada, o que foi?

- Eu? Ah, nada, não, só tô pensando aqui...

- Bom, se você diz... – Mione fez uma cara de quem tramava algo e cochichou com Rony, que logo fez a mesma cara.

- _Atenção, todos os alunos_, – vinha uma voz do auto-falante – _estamos passando por uma área não-protegida contra trouxas, onde foi construída uma usina nuclear há pouco tempo, e, para sua segurança, em cinco minutos estaremos impedindo a prática de magia dentro do trem. Assim que a proteção for feita, poderemos prosseguir com a viagem. Avisamos também que não há tempo previsto para isto, e para que vocês não fiquem no escuro, estaremos vendendo uma lanterna trouxa na frente do trem. Obrigada a todos._

Nesse momento, Harry entrou na cabine pra avisar que ia comprar a lanterna e já estava de volta.

- E eu vou lá na frente ver se arranjo uma gata pra mim – disse Draco, convencido.

- Harry, espera, - Hermione diz ansiosa, puxando Rony pelo braço – nós vamos com você, também queremos uma lanterna – eles saíram e fecharam a porta, aproveitando os últimos segundos de magia para trancar Gina e Neville sozinhos na cabine.

Enquanto isso, Draco saía pelos corredores escuros procurando uma menina que caísse na dele. Então ele viu uma silhueta, não conseguia enxergar muito bem, e a silhueta se aproximou dele, e o beijou! "Agora não vão mais me zoar", pensou ele. Mas ele nem imaginava o que o esperava...

Na cabine, silêncio total. Era incrível como Gina e Neville, quando deixados sozinhos, ficavam tão sem assunto.

- Que demora, - diz Gina, caminhando até a porta – vou ver onde eles estão. Ué... a porta não abre! Mione, Rony, cadê vocês? – ela gritou, mas não ouviu resposta – É, acho que vamos ter que esperar até voltar a magia... er... você gostou do baile ontem?

- Foi legal... – ele respondeu e voltou a ficar calado.

Depois de uma hora e meia mais ou menos, o trem voltou a funcionar, a magia voltou, a luz também e a usina já não os atingia. Nesse tempo, Draco ficou com sua silhueta desconhecida, mas se preocupando, as, quando as luzes se acenderam, o primeiro a vê-lo foi Harry, que caía no chão de tanto rir. Foi aí que Draco olhou para a garota, inventou qualquer desculpa, com uma cara de nojo, e foi ao encontro de Harry, que rindo, falou:

- Hahaha! Essa é a gata que você arranjou? Draco, que baixo nível!

- Mas eu não sabia que era a... Emilia Bulstrode! – ele disse, limpando a boca – Tava escuro, não dava pra ver!

- Então você tomou muita cerveja amanteigada, ou então está precisando de óculos! Não tem como não perceber nem a silhueta daquela garota! ...se aquilo for uma garota; parece mais um monstro!

- Ah, Harry, tá, mas não comenta com ninguém, por favor! Vamos procurar o Rony, agora, pra ir pra cabine... – ele chamou, mau-humorado.

Ao chegarem na porta da cabine, encontraram Rony e Hermione com os ouvidos colados na porta.

- O que vocês tão fazen... – Harry foi interrompido pelo "shh" da Hermione.

- A gente quer ouvir lá dentro!

- Vocês prenderam a Gina e o Neville aí?

- E pegamos as varinhas! – completou Rony – Eles só descobriram isso quando voltou a magia! Mas não dá pra ouvir nada... acho que dá pra gente entrar! _Alorromora_! – A porta abriu e eles viram Gina mexendo no cabelo de Neville, que estava deitado no colo dela, de olhos fechados.

- E aí? – Cochichou Mione para Gina.

- Não, ficamos só conversando, ele ficou com sono e deitou! – Gina se encontrava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mesmo sem ter acontecido nada. A amiga estava feliz por ela.

Ao chegar à estação, Gina e Hermione conversaram e riram sozinhas, e depois foram se despedir dos meninos.

- Gina, Rony, vamos, seu pai está lá fora esperando! – chamou Molly.

- Até mais, Harry! Te mando uma coruja pra combinarmos a nossa viagem! – despediu-se Rony, enquanto as meninas faziam o mesmo.

E então, eles atravessaram a barreira para a estação King's Cross.


	4. Preparativos

CAPÍTULO 03 – PREPARATIVOS

"_Olá, Harry!_

_Tudo bem? Comigo vai tudo bem! Fred e Jorge estão lucrando com as Gemialidades Weasley e já conseguimos um dinheiro para a viagem! Mamãe também está ajudando com vendas de chocolates bruxos que só ela sabe fazer, e com a recompensa da nossa vitória, vai dar pra ir e comprar um monte de coisas lá! É um lugar de trouxas, mas eu acho que deve ser divertido, queria saber como eles fazem tudo aquilo..._

_Gina só fala em Neville por aqui, e eu estou com saudades da Mione... estamos nos falando por corujas, mas não é a mesma coisa, né? Vou encontrá-la amanhã, ela quer que eu conheça a casa dela, e meus pais também vão, voltamos pouco antes que vocês cheguem... _

_A mamãe já comprou nossas passagens (vamos fazer tudo como trouxas dessa vez... será uma experiência legal, não acha?), e quando vocês vierem pra cá, vamos lá pegar. Já avisei o Neville, o Draco e a Parvati; então, nos vemos em três dias? Você vai poder aparatar, convenci a mamãe a tirar a proteção durante algumas horas pra que seus tios não encham muito... e aproveitaremos os últimos dias de magia, né? Estou ansioso para a viagem, quero saber como fazer como os trouxas... _

_Abraços,_

_Rony."_

Harry acabava de ler a carta que recebeu de manhã, dois dias depois de chegar à casa dos Dursley. Como era de costume, ele foi mal tratado pelos tios, mas eles já estavam felizes por não ter que aturar Harry pelo verão inteiro, já que iam levar Duda e a namorada (sim, ele está namorando... mas dos guerreiros falo depois!) para conhecer a Disney, por isso não estavam tão mau-humorados como antes. Ele desceu as escadas e foi tomar café da manhã, preparado para comunicar aos tios que iria embora logo (e muito feliz por isso!). Ao chegar à cozinha, ouviu tio Valter dizer a Duda:

- ...tomar cuidado com os lugares que você vai, ouvi falar que alguns lugares da Flórida são... hum... mal freqüentados! – "Flórida? Ah, não...", foi o pensamento de Harry. – Ah, Harry, você está aí – disse ele com um sorriso meio forçado. – Então, quando é que você vai sair log... quando é que você vai encontrar seu amigo?

- Daqui a três dias.

- Não dá pra ir antes? – Duda reclamou. Ele estava mais gordo do que quando Harry saiu para Hogwarts; se ele achava que era impossível, provou o contrário – Minha namorada vai chegar e eu não quero que ela te veja aqui.

- Infelizmente não, Duda, eu iria adorar se fosse agora mesmo, mas o Rony foi passar esses dias na casa da namorada, então vou ter que ficar.

- Então trate de se comportar, senão vai ficar preso no seu quarto até o dia que tiver que ir, entendeu? – Brigou Valter. Harry pensou que o jeito que os tios o tratavam era como se ele ainda tivesse onze anos de idade, mas não disse nada.

Nessa hora, tia Petúnia entrou na sala com Lucy Donnette, a namorada do Duda. Quando Harry a viu, olhou com uma cara estranha, queria rir mas não podia, e pensou como Duda e ela se mereciam.

- Dodó! – exclamou Duda, feliz, abraçando a "linda menina" de 1,60m e 90 Kg. Ela usava um vestido pink colado no corpo e uma lente azul muito artificial, e tinha a raiz preta do cabelo contrastando com o loiro do resto. – Você veio mais cedo!

- É, resolvi te fazer uma surpresa! – Harry notou como a voz da garota era estridente. Como a Tia Petúnia conseguia chamá-la de anjo? – Mas... quem é esse aí? – Ela perguntou, olhando com uma cara estranha para Harry.

- É primo de Duda, ele vai ficar aqui essa semana porque... porque foi expulso da escola dele, nenhuma escola o aceita, então os pais dele mandaram-no pra que ensinemos boas maneiras, mas logo ele não vai estar aqui!

Duda aproveitou a deixa pra queimar o filme de Harry para Dodó, enquanto este saía da sala para evitar mais uma besteira, aproveitando para responder a carta de Rony.

"_Olá, Rony!_

_Como vão as coisas? Aqui está tudo como sempre, com exceção de que eu descobri que meu primo vai pra Flórida com a namorada (que aliás parece uma batata, como os gnomos do seu jardim, mas muuuuuuuuuito maior), uma tal de Dannette não sei das quantas. Não vejo a hora de sair daqui, vai ser difícil viver no mesmo ambiente que duas bolas e dois chatos, mesmo que por três dias. Bom, melhor do que o verão inteiro, não é? Helena e Morgana vão encontrar com a gente no dia da viagem, lá no aeroporto... ainda estou surpreso com a maioria dos pais deixando a gente ir sozinhos!_

_Estou muito ansioso para a nossa viagem, viver como trouxa é diferente, e acho que pra mim vai ser novo, afinal, os trouxas dos meus tios são mais trouxas do que tudo, então vai ser diferente... e poderemos aprontar todas! Inclusive com novas pessoas!_

_Espero que você se divirta com a Mione, mande lembranças a Fred, Jorge, Gina e seus pais, até breve!_

_Abraços,_

_Harry."_

Eram só três dias, mas esses pareciam passar muito devagar quando se estava com os Dursley. Dodó agora ria de tudo que Duda fazia pra implicar com Harry, que já estava esgotando a paciência.

Enfim, chegou o dia de ele ir embora. A hora combinada com Rony já estava perto, e ele estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas. A varinha, mesmo num lugar de trouxa, era imprescindível, para casos de emergência. Ele correu para o armário debaixo da escada pra ver se não faltava nada, e Dodó o viu com o armário aberto.

- O que é isso aí dentro?

- Nada, menina, não interessa. – Ele disse, sem olhar pra cara dela, e bem sério.

- Não fale assim comigo, você pode ter tido uma má educação, mas os pais de Duda já devem ter te ensinado como se comportar.

- Você e meu primo realmente se merecem, não é? Por favor, com licença? Preciso terminar de pegar minhas coisas.

- Que coisas? Um caldeirão? Você é louco, mesmo... acredita em todas essas baboseiras de bruxaria, que tolo! Hahaha!

- BRUXARIA NÃO É BABOSEIRA! – Ele realmente ficou nervoso. A lâmpada da escada quebrou. – Dá licença, que eu vou pro meu quarto. – Ele aparatou para seu quarto, deixando a garota de queixo caído e muito assustada. Ao ver que havia feito uma bobagem, pegou suas coisas e desaparatou para a casa dos Weasley, agradecendo por não ter feito a menina explodir.

Assim que chegou a casa dos Weasley, Harry foi recebido calorosamente por todos. Abraçou o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e foi falar com Rony, que estava junto com Draco.

- Rony! Draco! Que saudades! – disse ele, calorosamente. – Onde estão todos?

- A Mione e a Parvati estão conversando no quarto com a Gina, aquelas coisas de menina... não duvido que seja sobre nós! O Neville não chegou ainda, mas você sabe, ele é sempre meio lerdo... – eles riram.

Algum tempo depois, Jorge e Fred entraram no quarto com as meninas, fazendo muito barulho ao ver Harry. Quando eles desistiram de esperar por Neville e estavam descendo para jantar, uma fumaça roxa inundou o quarto e todos começaram a tossir.

- Neville? – obviamente, Gina foi a primeira a notar. – O que aconteceu?

- Acho que tive um pequeno problema para aparatar – ele respondeu, sem graça. – Mas eu estou bem! E aí, gente, como vocês estão?

- Tudo bem! A gente já tinha desistido de te esperar... vamos jantar? – Chamou Rony.

No jantar, todos estavam muito empolgados, pois no outro dia iriam ao aeroporto pegar as passagens. Ainda não era o dia da viagem, mas Artur iria mostrá-los como se portar num ambiente trouxa sem chamar atenção. Então, eles foram dormir, para correr tudo bem no dia seguinte.

Os primeiros a acordar foram Fred e Jorge, que, como de costume, acordaram a casa inteira com barulhos. Eles desceram com tudo arrumado e foram para o novo carro que Artur havia comprado, uma Quantum – que, obviamente, mesmo com o carro espaçoso, ele enfeitiçou para que coubesse mais.

- Mas não conta pra sua mãe, Rony! - cochichou ele, quando Molly chegava.

- Artur, espero que não tenha feito nada com esse carro! Se acontecer como da última vez...

- Não, Molly, querida... prometo pra você que o carro não vai andar sozinho! Eu já dei um jeito nisso...

- Espero mesmo! Vamos, entrem no carro, garotos, não vamos perder tempo, eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer!

Ao chegar ao aeroporto, todos ficaram maravilhados, menos Mione, que já tinha ido lá com seus pais. O Sr. Weasley chamou os meninos e foi mostrá-los a ala de embarque.

- Então, aqui que vocês entram depois de entregar a passagem pra moça lá embaixo... tem um túnel que leva até o vião, ou seja lá o nome daquilo que voa... esses trouxas me espantam! Mas então, aí vocês entram no vião e sentam numa cadeira, que tem um número... tem que colocar o cinto...

- Tá, entendi! Vamos ver o que as meninas tão fazendo! – Sugeriu Neville (que tinha ficado calado até agora)

Ao encontrar com as meninas, eles decidiram ir tomar sorvete, como Harry e Mione sugeriram. Hermione, Gina e Parvati sentaram numa mesa separada dos meninos, pois eles estavam falando muita bobagem.

- Gente, ouvi Harry comentar com os meninos que os tios dele vão viajar também... será que vamos encontrar com eles? – perguntou Parvati.

- Espero que não! Aquela família só tem louco... – comentou Mione, que já os conhecia. – Mas, mudando de assunto, Parvati, por que o Krum não vai?

- Os pais dele não deixaram, ele também vai pra um campeonato de quadribol, não lembro onde... vou sentir saudades dele!

- E Lilá, e o Luke, não vão? – perguntou Gina.

- Parece que não, os pais deles não gostaram muito da idéia – respondeu Parvati. – Ela me mandou uma coruja dizendo que eles vão se encontrar, acho que vão namorar! Mas ouvi o Colin conversando com os meninos na festa, parece que a Morgana o convidou; eles formam um casal bonitinho, não acham?

- Com certeza! – Sorriu Gina. – E ele pára de vir atrás de mim...

Nesse momento, Rony chamou Hermione para o outro lado, e Draco, Harry e Neville se aproximaram da mesa das meninas.

Sobre o que você estavam falando? – Perguntou Draco.

- Nada demais – disse Parvati – só estamos ansiosas para a viagem!

- Nós também estávamos falando disso! – comentou Neville – Harry disse que os tios dele vão para a Flórida também. Só espero que não nos encontrem já imaginou?

- Que nada – sorriu Draco – seria até divertido rir daqueles patetas!

- Vamos, meninos, temos que ir para casa – Molly os chamou. – Ainda temos muito o que fazer antes da viagem!

Ao chegar À Toca, os meninos foram jogar um pouco de quadribol, enquanto as meninas ajudavam a Sra. Weasley a arrumar as coisas. Na hora do jantar, o único assunto era a viagem. Todos imaginando todos os jeitos possíveis de se montar os brinquedos dos parques.

- Eu acho que as montanhas-russas devem ser movidas por um dragão – comentou Jorge.

- Não, é na verdade uma minhoca gigante que fica debaixo daqueles trilhos, com algum encanto para os trouxas não perceberem – disse Fred.

- Não, nenhuma das alternativas – riu Harry. – Pergunta pra Mione; isso não é um parque bruxo!

- É mesmo – disse ela – no mundo dos trouxas, essas coisas são movidas a eletricidade, é bem diferente do nosso mundo.

- Eu adoraria conhecer – sorriu o Sr Weasley. – Sabe, pode ajudar lá no ministério...

- Nem pense nisso, Artur! – brigou Molly – Você no mundo dos trouxas só iria dar mais trabalho ao ministério! Você sabe que não podemos interferir de modo algum com magia por lá. E você, não sei se iria se conter... já vai ser difícil controlar as crianças, por isso terá um assessor do ministério com eles... é melhor que você fique, e...

- Mãe, eu acho que todos já entendemos... – riu Fred. – É melhor arrumarmos nossas coisas, pois amanhã vai ser um dia agitado!

- Isso, vão, crianças, e não se esqueçam de colocar as varinhas em um lugar bem seguro! – disse Artur, empolgado, enquanto todos se levantavam da mesa para ir para os quartos.

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram muito ansiosos para a viagem. Ao chegar ao aeroporto, encontraram Helena, Morgana e Colin logo na entrada.

- Oi! – disse Colin – nem sei se vocês sabiam, mas eu fui chamado também. Minha mãe só deixou depois de saber que Harry também vai!

Harry suspirou, meio sem aprovação, e chamou-os para a fila. Para a tristeza de Harry, Os Dursley e Dodó acabavam de chegar ao aeroporto, e estavam indo para a mesma fila que ele. Tentando se esconder, chamou Rony para ir ao banheiro, enquanto não chegava a sua vez.

- Meus tios estão aqui! – cochichou.

- Ah, não, Harry... e agora?

- Não sei, mas não quero que me vejam! Tenho medo de que possam estragar tudo... e não sei se a namorada do Duda contou sobre o susto que dei nela!

- O que você fez?

- Eu... desaparatei na frente dela! – ele riu – você devia ter visto a cara que ela fez! A última coisa eu ouvi antes de ir pra sua casa foi um grito...

- Você é maluco – disse Rony, rindo – imagina se o ministério fica sabendo! Ainda bem que já somos autorizados!

- Ah, bem feito, aquela garota é muito chata, você nem imagina... mas vamos voltar com cuidado, já está chegando a nossa vez.

Então, eles se despediram dos pais de Rony, que haviam os levado até lá, recebendo mil conselhos da Sra. Weasley, e foram para o embarque.

Com muita sorte, eles conseguiram entrar no avião sem que os Dursley percebessem, e, com mais sorte, seus assentos estavam bem longe uns dos outros. Era só tomar cuidado pra não chamar muita atenção, principalmente com Colin puxando o saco.


	5. O início da viagem

CAPÍTULO 04 – O INICIO DA VIAGEM

Tudo estava correndo muito bem nos primeiros dez minutos dentro do avião. Todos sentaram próximos, mas não conseguiram ficar todos na mesma fileira. Gina se sentara ao lado de Neville e de um trouxa muito bonitinho, a pele clara, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Era meio alto, ela percebeu quando ele entrou. Ele se sentou, e começou a puxar papo.

- Oi! – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Er... oi! – ela não conseguia falar muito com quem não conhecia, logo de cara.

- Meu nome é Kevin, e o seu?

- Gina... Gina Weasley... – ela corou.

- E então… pra onde você está indo?

- Vou para Miami, e de lá pego um ômb... onis... ônibus para Orlando, e você?

- Vou ficar em Miami, passar as férias com uns tios...

- Legal! Acho que no fim das férias eu vou pra Miami, está no roteiro...

- Você sabe qual o hotel?

- Não sei... Rony – disse ela, virando pra trás – você sabe o nome do hotel de Miami?

- Não lembro de cor – disse ele – tenho que olhar no papel, está ali em cima...

- Ah, deixa pra lá – ela disse, voltando a falar com Kevin. Eles ficaram conversando um tempão (Gina não reparou a cara que Neville fez), e o mesmo se diz para Colin e Morgana. Ele só parou na hora que viu Harry se levantar para ir ao banheiro.

- Harry! – ele gritou – me espera! Também preciso ir ao banheiro. – Harry fez uma cara de ai-que-saco, suspirou, e falou pra ele ir.

- Harry, a irmã da sua namorada é muito legal, e linda! – mas Harry não estava muito satisfeito com o comentário. Ele realmente não gostaria de ter um cunhado tão chato pegando no seu pé, esperava do fundo do coração que Morgana não estivesse realmente interessada nele.

- Hum – foi a única coisa que Harry falou.

Quando estavam voltando para as cadeiras, a aeromoça os convidou para conhecer a cabine, o que era comum para a primeira viagem. Ela os conduziu à frente do avião, o que não deixou Harry muito satisfeito, pois teria que passar por seus tios, que estavam na primeira classe (afinal, tudo para impressionar). Tentando se esconder, ele fingiu estar olhando as janelas, procurou ver se havia algo para distrair os Dursley até que passassem, e foi tranqüilo.

Na cabine, Harry ficou encantado. Mesmo sabendo do mundo dos trouxas, nunca tinha entrado num avião antes, não imaginava quantos botões aquela máquina poderia ter. E já estava se acostumando com o mundo dos bruxos, então era mais que magnífico. Colin também ficara maravilhado, e, na volta, bem quando passavam pela primeira classe, comentou:

- Harry, é incrível como esses trouxas conseguem fazer tanta coisa, não é?

Para a infelicidade de Harry, tio Válter ouviu a palavra "trouxa". Ele já conhecia a palavra, pois ouvira Hagrid falando no dia que fora buscar Harry para estudar em Hogwarts. E como ele tinha medo de magia, não gostou nada do que ouviu. Tio Válter olhou para Harry com uma cara de bravo e se levantou:

- Mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – gritou.

- Viajando – respondeu Harry, frio. O Sr. Dursley levantou-se, foi na direção de Harry e puxou suas orelhas, falando:

- Se você aprontar alguma nesse avião, moleque, você vai se arrepender de ter vindo! – ele disse, depois de ter ficado mais nervoso com a resposta óbvia de Harry. – Estou avisando! Não se atreva a fazer UMA magia _sequer_ aqui, ouviu?

- Claro – ele disse, ainda frio. Seu tio não o amedrontaria. A única coisa que ele sentiu foi raiva de Colin, pois fora por causa dele que o Dursley notou sua presença, e era o que ele menos queria. Não queria ser culpado por nada que acontecesse no avião.

Eles foram se sentar, e Harry contou a Rony e Hermione o que acabara de acontecer lá na frente. Os amigos ficaram com a mesma raiva que Harry teve de Colin, e realmente acharam que não foi uma boa idéia ele ter sido chamado. Arranjariam um jeito de mandá-lo quanto antes de volta a Londres, nem que tivessem que mandá-lo a nado!

A viagem durou nove horas. Dessas nove, três Gina conversou com Kevin. Depois ele resolveu descansar um pouco, e Neville aproveitou para tentar conversar com Gina, pra ver se ela dava um pouco de atenção pra ele. Muita gente no avião já estava dormindo, e como os dois não achavam um assunto que rendesse, resolveram dormir um pouco também. O que não perceberam é que dormiram encostados um no outro, quase de mãos dadas.

Ao chegar em Miami, Harry preferiu esperar todos saírem do avião, para que não precisasse se encontrar com o seu tio novamente, até o fim das férias. Saiu junto com Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville (esses meio sem graça, por perceber ao acordarem como estavam), bem discretamente, e até passaram da alfândega em segurança. Foram de táxi para o hotel, dividindo as pessoas em dois carros. Foi meio difícil mexer com os dólares, por isso Harry e Hermione ajudaram, cada um em um carro.

Ao chegar à recepção do hotel, uma surpresa muito grande. Quem estaria lá? Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que os Dursley! Estava meio impossível deixar de encontrar com eles, agora que descobriram que iriam ficar no mesmo hotel. E Duda ainda viu Harry com Helena, que era muito bonita; ele não suportava que Harry ganhasse dele, o que acabou causando uma pequena competição nos primeiros dias. Duda fazia de tudo pra ser melhor que o primo (que, enquanto isso, só ria). O que eles poderiam fazer agora é ir a lugares diferentes dos Dursleys, para evitar ao máximo as encrencas. Quando eles chegaram ao hotel, o tio Válter só não brigou com Harry porque não queria causar uma má impressão logo de cara. Preferiu deixar pra depois.

Os quartos foram divididos da seguinte maneira: as meninas num quarto, meninos no outro. Dava certinho. Apesar de que Colin, logo no primeiro dia, já encheu a paciência de todo mundo... os meninos estavam logo tramando alguma coisa pra tirar Colin dali.

- Precisamos primeiro arranjar um correio-coruja – disse Fred.

- Pra quê? – Perguntou Rony – Mandar carta pra mãe dele?

- Não, vamos mandar bombas de bosta pra ele no café da manhã! – riu Jorge – quem sabe assim o hotel não expulsa ele por trazer animais e sujeira na hora da comida?

- Isso é arriscado – disse Harry, rindo – podemos ser punidos também. Primeiro, temos que ser cautelosos. Esqueceram que tem um assistente do ministério na nossa cola?

- Bom, então a gente pode... – Rony interrompeu na hora que Colin saiu do banho.

- Oi, gente! – disse ele – o que estão fazendo?

- A gente... está... programando... o que fazer amanhã! – disse Harry – mas já está na hora de dormir! Vamos?

- Colin, você, como é o mais novo, foi escolhido para dormir no colchão! – disse Jorge. Colin tentou falar alguma coisa, mas os meninos o encheram tanto que ele nem discutiu mais, e todos foram deitar.

No quarto das meninas, Gina contava sobre Kevin para Hermione e Parvati, enquanto Helena e Morgana arrumavam suas camas.

- Gina, até que ele era bonitinho! – disse Hermione.

- Era sim – disse ela, rindo – mas a segunda parte da viagem foi melhor... – ela ficou vermelhinha ao falar isso.

- Bom, Gina, não deixa de ser algo legal você conhecer pessoas novas! – disse Parvati - Vai que esse Kevin é o amor da sua vida! A gente vai pra Miami no fim das férias, você pode encontrar com ele lá!

- Ah, mas eu nem vou fazer nada não... se nos encontrarmos vai ser por acaso! Ele é legal! Mas não sei... vamos mudar de assunto? Morgana, o Colin não está te enchendo muito, não?

- Olha – disse Morgana, com uma cara de tédio – pra falar a verdade, ele não me deixou descansar um minuto dentro do avião! To me arrependendo de ter chamado ele pra vir!

- O Rony me disse que ele e os meninos estão tramando de mandar ele de volta pra casa – disse Mione – se vocês tiverem alguma sugestão, acho que vai ser bem-vinda a todos! – elas riram.

- Mas gente, amanhã, com certeza os meninos vão acordar a gente bem cedo pra irmos pro primeiro parque – disse Helena – é melhor irmos dormir, não acham?

Nesse quarto, Helena quem dormiu no chão. Ao contrário de Colin, ela não fazia objeções; desde que dormisse, estava muito bom.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Fred e Jorge ligaram no quarto das meninas pra acordá-las, gritando. Eles se encontraram no restaurante para tomar café da manhã. Como eram dez pessoas, eles juntaram duas mesas. Não precisa dizer que foi uma zona, precisa?

- Vocês não vão acreditar em quem está no apartamento do nosso lado! – Helena chegou contando. – Os Dursley, Harry!

- Ah não, mais essa... bom, ainda bem que eles não notaram vocês!

- Na verdade, eles ainda não nos viram – disse Morgana – Só aquela namorada gorda do seu primo, ela estava entrando quando a gente saiu do quarto.

- Peraí, Morgana – perguntou Rony – TODOS os Dursley estão no mesmo quarto?

- Acho que o Duda e a gordona, só. Os outros dois devem estar em outro lugar, mas a gente não os viu ainda...

- Harry, os seus tios deixaram seu primo sozinho com ela? Olha, o caso está sério! – disse Fred, rindo.

- É, vamos ter que fazer algo com eles... digamos, vamos ajudar, não é, Fred? – disse Jorge, com o mesmo ar de Fred, que concordou. Hermione fez uma cara de desaprovação, mas não pôde falar nada, porque,nesse momento, Errol chegou com uma carta da Sra. Weasley para Rony, e caiu em cima da mesa, espalhando cereal por todo o chão.

- Errol, sua coruja besta! – gritou Rony – Eu falei pra você entregar cartas só lá em cima! – mas ele parou de falar quando viu que todos no restaurante olhavam para ele.

- Temos que dar um jeito nela – cochichou Harry. – Fala pra sua mãe não mandar ela de novo! Não vai dar muito certo pedir pra ela usar o telefone, então... vamos pensar em algum outro jeito!

- Claro, mas é melhor sairmos daqui, antes que chamem mais a nossa atenção – disse Hermione, apontando para o elevador. Os Dursley acabavam de chegar. – vamos subir e nos arrumar. Não levem as varinhas, e não se esqueçam de ir sem capas! O assessor do Ministério vai nos encontrar lá fora daqui a meia hora – ela disse, olhando no relógio. Então, todos subiram, combinando de se encontrar em vinte minutos na frente do hotel.

Então, na hora combinada, o assistente chegou. Ele parecia ter seus vinte e poucos anos, vestia uma camiseta branca com uma bermuda azul e tênis. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, media mais ou menos 1,80m, e era bem bonito.

- Oi! - disse ele, saindo da Van – Vocês devem ser os bruxos que estão me esperando, me disseram que era um grupo de dez pessoas... – todos olharam com uma cara assustada pra ele. – Meu nome é Troy.

- Quê? VOCÊ é um assistente do Ministério? – disse Rony, com uma cara muito esquisita. – Quero dizer, é que... parece muito... novo...

- Eu sei – disse ele, sorrindo – ajuda a disfarçar. Sabe como é, eu fui criado com os trouxas e sei muito sobre eles. Me formei há pouco tempo, mas como sempre gostei de turismo e conheço muito por aqui, eu fico encarregado dessa parte! Mas não pensem que vai ser moleza! Primeiro, vocês estão sem as varinhas? – eles afirmaram com a cabeça – Muito bom. Eu sou o único que pode usá-las, e somente em casos de emergência. E cuidado com as palavras! Não podemos sair chamando qualquer um de trouxa, vão estranhar. Tentem não mencionar "bruxo", também. Bom, por enquanto é isso, podem entrar na van, vamos para o primeiro parque!

O primeiro parque que eles visitaram foi o Epcot Center. Obviamente, todo mundo ficou muito impressionado com tudo o que viu... e o comentário das meninas, durante o passeio (ainda bem que foi quando os meninos estavam longe), foi como o Troy era bonito. Realmente era de impressionar qualquer garota! Mas nenhuma pensava em algo além de observar a beleza, já que ele era um pouco mais velho que elas e a única que não tinha compromisso era Morgana.

Esse primeiro dia correu tranqüilamente, sem inconvenientes, até porque ninguém tinha levado a varinha, e os Dursley não apareceram. A única coisa que eles perceberam é que, em alguns momentos, a varinha poderia ser útil, mesmo que pra despistar alguém na fila, como Troy fez, já que as filas eram enormes, e as meninas também perceberam que poderiam conseguir algumas coisinhas se começassem a bajular Troy. Coisas simples, como despistá-lo, ou fazê-lo ir a algum lugar que não pode, coisas do tipo (o que Fred e Jorge adoraram descobrir!).


	6. Começa a confusão

CAPÍTULO 05 – COMEÇA A CONFUSÃO

No dia seguinte, de manhã, foi Hermes, a coruja de Percy, que entregou a correspondência. Felizmente, ele esperou do lado de fora, no vidro, e não chamou mais atenção. Com certeza, ele era mais esperto que Errol. E com certeza, os Weasley foram avisados pra tomarem cuidado, porque seus filhos haviam esquecido de avisar esse detalhe. Na correspondência, nada demais, apenas notícias do mundo bruxo. Felizmente, as coisas andavam muito bem por lá ("espero que por aí também, garotos, nada de confusão", Molly escreveu).

Então, depois do café, todos subiram, se arrumaram e foram esperar Troy lá embaixo.

- Cadê Fred e Jorge? – perguntou Gina.

- Ficaram lá em cima, falaram que precisavam pegar alguma coisa... – respondeu Rony.

- Olha, o Troy chegou! – Disse Hermione, meio irritada – Ah, esses meninos não chegam!

- Olá, garotos, como vão? – Era Troy, chegando com um sorriso que parecia significar "todos me amam". – Onde estão os dois gêmeos? Fred e Jorge, não é mesmo?

- Somos nós – disseram eles, aparatando com uma cara de estarem aprontando alguma – já podemos ir!

- Vocês são malucos? Não se pode aparatar aqui na frente dos trouxas, é perigoso! – Hermione falou, mais irritada.

- Tá, tá, Mione – era Draco – foi por uma boa causa, não foi? – nessa hora, ele piscou para os gêmeos.

- Claro, Hermione, relaxe, está tudo sob controle! Foi emergência, tivemos um... pequeno probleminha lá em cima... – disse Fred, rindo. Jorge, Draco e Rony riram na hora; Harry queria rir, mas olhou pra Hermione e tentou se segurar. Colin não entendeu nada, então ficou só olhando.

- E então, pra onde vamos hoje, Troy? – perguntou Parvati, vendo a cara de Mione.

- Magic Kingdom! Vocês vão adorar, tem montanhas russas muito legais! E hoje, como está calor, vocês provavelmente vão gostar dos brinquedos aquáticos...

Nessa hora, os Dursley estavam saindo do Hotel. Válter e Petúnia olharam de cara feia para Harry, mas não fizeram comentários. Duda e Dodó estavam vindo logo atrás, com alguma coisa na mão, e nem olharam para os lados. Então, todos entraram na Van e foram seguindo para o parque. Para a insatisfação deles, Válter estava guiando o carro para o mesmo parque! No meio do caminho, ouviram um "CRASH!" atrás deles, e vários carros pararam. Troy resolveu parar a Van e ver o que estava acontecendo. Todos saíram junto, claro, a ao olhar para o carro dos Dursley, viram um monte de pele saindo pelos vidros traseiros, e Válter e Petúnia do lado de fora, tentando fazer alguma coisa.

- Entrem no carro, rápido! – disse Harry, com medo de que os vissem. Acabariam o culpando. – Fred, Jorge, foram vocês, não foram?

- Mas é claro que fomos! Tivemos que aparatar porque o seu primo gordo estava entrando no quarto quando colocamos os bolinhos inchadores em cima da cama!

- Vocês são malucos, ele vai desconfiar! Ainda bem que já estamos aqui dentro... não queria levar outra bronca!

- Ah, Harry, desencana, ele não te viu! E também, foi muito legal – disse Neville (ele e Parvati andavam meio calados, não é mesmo?), e todos riram muito. Até mesmo as meninas. Mione tentou conter o riso, mas não conseguiu. Até Colin riu, apesar de estar meio deslocado no meio de todos. Morgana tentou ficar mais próxima dele, porque eles, por serem novos na turma, ficavam meio por fora algumas vezes.

- Vocês fiquem aí, eu vou resolver isso... o Ministério não vai gostar nada, nada, garotos! – disse Troy, mais sério, indo até o carro.

- Ah, não... se a mamãe mandar outro berrador, eu vou morrer! – disse Rony, assustado.

- Calma, Rony... acho que a sua mãe não seria louca pra mandar um berrador no meio de vários trouxas, imagina a confusão que isso iria causar! – disse Harry, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

- E o Troy não vai contar nada pra sua mãe, Rony! – disse Hermione, com um sorriso suspeito. – Nem o Ministério vai saber quem foi, eles não tem provas!

- Como assim o Troy não vai contar? Claro que vai! Ele TEM que contar pro Ministério!

- Calma, amorzinho... eu vou dar um jeito! Você não viu como ele é levado fácil nas conversas pelas meninas? Relaxa! – Troy estava entrando na Van, agora com uma cara meio preocupada.

- Ufa, ainda bem que era um feitiço simples! Só tive que usar o feitiço de desinchar e consertar os vidros. Mas tive que usar o feitiço da memória em vários trouxas que estavam lá e fazê-los acreditar que foi efeito da pressão!

Fred e Jorge não estavam nem um pouco preocupados, mas Rony estava bastante.

- Troy... você já falou com o Ministério? – perguntou Hermione, se aproximando dele, com uma voz mais suave que o costume. Rony achou estranho, mas esperou pra ver.

- Er.. ainda não, mas vou fazer isso assim que chegarmos ao parque. Eles vão ter que saber...

- Mas... não precisam saber quem fez isso, certo? Afinal, é uma coisinha de nada... uma brincadeirinha, não foi, meninos?

- Foi sim – Rony se apressou em responder – Troy, isso é da loja dos meus irmãos... eles vão ser presos?

- Bem... – ele disse, pensativo – dessa vez, eu não falo quem foi. Afinal, ninguém pode provar nada... foi só um acidente. Mas tomem cuidado, garotos, uma pequena brincadeira pode punir vocês um bocado... um pouco mais que isso os faria perder o direito de uso da varinha!

Eles fizeram uma cara meio preocupada, mas não falaram nada. O resto do caminho correu tudo bem, e eles chegaram animados no parque. Os Dursley estavam bem próximos deles, mas eles tomaram o cuidado de ir pelo outro lado do parque para evitar que se encontrassem. Morgana e Colin andaram sempre juntos, um pouco mais atrás que os outros, sempre conversando. Rony não largou Hermione um segundo, porque Troy estava muito perto dela, e ele era muito ciumento. Harry e Helena andaram de mãos dadas, mas todos conversavam juntos.

Então, Rony deu idéia de se separarem, porque estava havendo confusão com os brinquedos em que iam. Colin e Morgana, que eram mais novos, queriam ir pra um lado diferente, e Troy, a pedido de Hermione (claro), foi com eles, enquanto os outros iam para a montanha russa de trenzinho. Era uma montanha russa bem pequena, simples, só tinha descidas e subidas. Era bom para começar a parte de adrenalina do passeio!

E que adrenalina, pra começar: o trenzinho parou no caminho! Todos os trouxas, principalmente, começaram a gritar, reclamando e tudo o mais. Foi então que Helena lembrou que eles podiam usar as varinhas... Hermione não queria usar de jeito nenhum, mas acabou sendo convencida. Ela então, por ser a melhor bruxa entre todos, foi fazer o feitiço para fazer mover as coisas, que era o mais adequado para a situação. Mas ela não tinha levado a varinha dela, teve que pedir emprestado, e como todos sabem, a varinha funciona muito melhor com seu dono... infelizmente, que aconteceu foi que o trem começou a ir cada vez mais rápido, mais e mais, e ela tentou "_Finite Incantatem_" pro trem parar. Felizmente, funcionou, porque senão eles estavam em maus bocados. Eles saíram muito rápido do brinquedo e foram para um lugar mais seguro.

- Fred, seu maluco, o que tem nessa varinha de errado? Tudo bem que não é minha, mas não era pra funcionar tão mal assim! – Disse Hermione, com voz de cansada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que foi porque essa varinha já está acostumada a fazer bobagens, Hermione! – disse Draco, rindo, junto com todos.

- Não deixem Troy descobrir, gente, senão já era... a gente nem devia estar com as varinhas!

- Descobrir o que? – Era Troy chegando com Morgana e Colin.

- Er... nada não! É que a gente ficou preso na montanha russa... mas nada demais, não, Troyzinho! – disse Hermione, com uma cara muito lavada.

- Bem, se você diz... estou acreditando, hein? Mionezinha? – ( "Mionezinha? Ahhhh mas esse cara vai ter comigo!", cochichou Rony com Harry e Neville na hora). – Que tal irmos almoçar, gente?

O resto do parque não teve muitas surpresas... os próximos dias foram mais tranqüilos. As mesmas bajulações com Troy para conseguirem algo, algumas brincadeiras com os trouxas, como colocar pimentas encantadas no meio das normais no hotel, deixando Válter com furúnculos na cara, Petúnia com duas bochechas do tamanho do mundo, alguns trouxas de cores variadas, cada um fazia um efeito diferente em quem comia. Felizmente, o efeito passava em uma hora ou um pouco mais, mas fez o pessoal do hotel ficar muito confuso. Afinal, era um hotel de boa qualidade, eles tomavam conta do que colocavam na mesa!

Quando completou uma semana que estavam lá, receberam uma carta de Luke, na hora do jantar. Ele contava o que estava acontecendo por lá, e mandou junto o Profeta Diário, que contava notícias comuns, nada de extraordinário.

- Gente! – disse Neville, que lia a carta de Luke – Ouçam isso: _"Olá, pessoal, como vão? Por aqui está tudo bem. Nada de muito novo... resolvi escrever pra vocês pra contar a minha última novidade. Eu e a Lilá estamos namorando! Sim, finalmente... e estamos muito felizes! Só temos dois dias de namoro, mas está muito bom, estamos saindo bastante, espero que continue assim! Me contem o que anda acontecendo por aí! Meu pai me disse que o assistente que foi com vocês é meio maluco e garanhão... é verdade? Bem, é isso, espero resposta! Um abraço, Luke"_

- Quer dizer então que finalmente eles se resolveram! – disse Parvati, feliz – Espero que continuem assim, né?

- Eu também espero – disse Hermione – mas gente, está tarde, acho melhor subirmos, né? Tchau pra vocês! – se despediu de Rony com um beijo e subiu, acompanhada por Morgana, Parvati e Gina.

- Bem, eu vou subir também, vamos, Fred, Jorge, Colin, Harry?

- Eu e Helena vamos ficar mais um pouco – disse Harry – vocês podem subir, já já eu vou. – E foi com Helena para o jardim.

De manhã cedo, no dia seguinte, toca o telefone no quarto das meninas:

- BOM DIA! – Era a voz de Fred, aumentada em no mínimo três vezes, até porque eles ainda não tinham costume com o telefone. – O TROY MANDOU UMA CORUJA PRA CÁ AVISANDO QUE HOJE A GENTE ESTÁ LIVRE! ELE VEM BUSCAR A GENTE ÀS OITO DA NOITE PRA UM PROGRAMA DIFERENTE!

- Fred! Não precisa gritar, estamos ouvindo, o viva-voz está ligado! – era Hermione, que ainda bem sabia usar coisas de trouxas. – O que vocês querem fazer agora de manhã? Por favor, coloca o Harry pra falar, porque ele sabe usar isso!

- Oi, Mione! Estávamos pensando em ir pra piscina, o que vocês acham?


	7. O dia diferente

CAPÍTULO 06 – O DIA DIFERENTE

- Morgana – disse Gina, enquanto elas se arrumavam para descer – você e o Colin andam grudados, hein? Me diz, está rolando alguma coisa?

- Ah, que isso... – ela disse sem graça. – Num, não rolou nada ainda não...

- Ahhhhnnn – disse Helena – Então quer dizer que tem um climinha! Pra você dizer que Ainda não... você está gostando dele, é, maninha?

- Bom... eu acho que... ah não sei gente... sabem, eu nunca namorei ninguém... mas a gente está bem amigos...

- Hummm, sei! – disse Parvati – Eu acho que faria um casal muito fofo!

- Eu também acho, Morgana, ia ser muito fofo – disse Gina – Quem sabe não é a sua chance?

- Bem, não sei... vamos ver como as coisas acontecem, né, porque eu também não sei o que ele acha... e eu to meio confusa!

- Tudo bem, mas agora vamos descer, porque senão os meninos já já berram no nosso ouvido de novo!

Lá embaixo, na piscina, os meninos já estavam nadando. Ficaram zoando muito com as meninas quando elas chegaram, pois elas estavam com muita vergonha de mostrar os biquínis (Hermione lembrou-as de arranjar um para a viagem). No fim, eles acabaram puxando elas pra dentro da piscina e ficou tudo bem. Estava tudo numa boa, todos se divertindo, Hermione aproveitou pra explicar algumas coisas legais de se fazer na piscina (relembrando a infância, o que os trouxas acharam muito estranho), e então os Dursley (claro, quem mais?) entraram na área de lazer. Harry tentou ficar mergulhado o máximo de tempo possível, mas quando a água da piscina se mexeu muito, ele virou cambalhota e acabou entrando água em seu nariz. Ele teve que subir, e Duda e a Dodó o viram. Na hora chamaram tio Válter, que mandou Duda sair imediatamente da piscina. Duda nunca perdera totalmente o medo que tinha do primo, apesar de controlá-lo, mas ele saiu de um jeito tão desastrado da piscina que Harry achou que ele tivesse medo de pegar alguma doença contagiosa. Com certeza, os Dursley sabiam que os causadores das confusões no hotel eram Harry e seus amigos, e Duda provavelmente tomou muito mais cuidado depois de ter sido totalmente inchado e de ver seus pais deformados. Talvez ele achasse que Harry tivesse colocado alguma coisa na água, ou sabe-se lá... depois disso, não se viu mais a família Dursley na piscina, é o que se sabe.

O dia foi muito divertido pra todos. Curtiram bastante, fizeram trapalhadas, e Fred e Jorge até conseguiram um pouco mais de comida no almoço, usando discretamente a varinha.

Até que chegou a noite. Ninguém sabia onde iriam, ou o que iam fazer, a única coisa que Troy disse era que iria buscá-los e que eles podiam usar vestes de bruxos, se quisessem, desde que colocassem as capas dentro da Van, somente. E também era pra levar dinheiro de bruxo.

Quando Troy chegou, todos estavam esperando lá embaixo, com suas capas nas mãos.

- Olá, pessoal! – disse ele, com o sorriso de sempre.

- Pra onde a gente vai, Troy? – perguntou Draco.

- Calma, vocês vão ver! Não é um só lugar. Primeiro vamos jantar. Depois... bom, depois vocês vão ver!

Então ele os levou a um restaurante, simples, mas confortável, chamado _"Caldeirão da Bruxa"_. Como costume nas coisas mágicas, o lugar parecia muito melhor quando se olhava por fora. Eles perceberam também que, assim como o Caldeirão Furado, somente bruxos conseguiam enxergar. Eles não imaginavam que existiam muitos bruxos em Orlando, mas viram que estavam meio enganados...

Enquanto esperavam Troy achar uma mesa, a dona do lugar, Eilan, contou a eles que havia nascido lá, estudou numa escola de bruxaria lá nos Estados Unidos, mesmo, e fez um curso para montar um restaurante, já que ela não queria sair da cidade natal. Contou para eles também que alguns bruxos trabalhavam na Disney. Ou vocês acham que aqueles efeitos todos nos parques são somente coisas trouxas? Não... haviam coisas ocultas lá!

- Mas... como? Quero dizer, a gente não viu nada tão extraordinário ainda, que pudesse desconfiar! – Disse Hermione, que sabia muito de ambos os mundos.

- Vocês foram em quais parques até agora?

- Bem... a maioria deles, eu acho...

- Vamos ver... – disse Eilan – lembram-se do globo dentro do lago, no Epcot? Bem... aquilo teve, sim, ajuda do nosso povo... e na MGM, lembra aquele show? Vocês acham que a imagem na água era o que? Sim, com certeza foi facilitada por bruxos! Os trouxas têm, sim, seus meios para fazer, mas recebem influências... Muita gente dentro dos parques, os funcionários, não sabem disso, mas existem no mínimo oito bruxos lá. Isso é uma informação secreta, portanto, não contem a ninguém, ouviram?

Nesse momento, Troy voltou para chamá-los para sentar. Eles jantaram tranqüilamente, e depois foram avisados de que podiam mandar corujas daquele bar, por apenas dois sicles. Eles escreveram uma coruja para Molly e Artur, e também compraram um Profeta Diário (as corujas não estavam tão freqüentes no hotel, pois tiveram reclamações). Então, Troy parou na frente do muro dos fundos do restaurante, e mandou que todos fizessem o mesmo.

- Esse cara está maluco – comentou Rony, rindo.

- Só façam o que eu digo, tudo bem? – disse Troy - Vocês se lembram da passagem para a Plataforma Nove e Meia? Então. Essa parede é como a pilastra que nos leva à plataforma, o que temos que fazer é atravessá-la. Não vou dizer o que está do outro lado, vocês verão. Garanto que vão gostar!

Ao passarem para o outro lado, ficaram realmente maravilhados. Eles estavam na frente do que parecia uma rua, inteiramente bruxa, dentro de Orlando! Era um lugar realmente mágico. Olharam para a placa, dizia _"Witch Street"_. Eles ficaram olhando durante um bom tempo, ainda maravilhados, e Troy pediu que os acompanhassem.

- Eu sei que vocês queriam um passeio totalmente trouxa, mas não podia deixar de mostrar esse lugar a vocês. Nenhum trouxa consegue entrar aqui, é um lugar mágico, contém feitiços que confundem qualquer um. É o mesmo mecanismo do restaurante do qual acabamos de sair.

- Mas... eu e Morgana não somos bruxos como vocês – disse Helena – como a gente consegue entrar?

- Bem... acho que de alguma maneira vocês têm o sangue como o nosso... já tentaram fazer magia com varinhas? Acho que se sairiam muito bem! Pelo que eu sei, vocês têm uma linhagem bruxa, não é? – elas fizeram que sim – Pois então, há uma hereditariedade, é por isso que vocês conseguem estar aqui. Bem, o lugar que vamos é aquele ali.

Ele apontou para um lugar bastante enfeitado, e dava para ouvir uma música um pouco alta do lado de fora. Tinha o formato de uma casa virada ao contrário, preta. Na janela ficava a bilheteria, onde havia uma moça muito gorda e mau humorada, e na porta, claro, a entrada. Todos entraram, com o cuidado de estarem sempre juntos (Neville ficou atrás de Gina sempre, protegendo-a – Hermione pensou se ele não estaria impedindo garotos de chegarem perto dela). Tinha muitas luzes coloridas lá dentro, que, de acordo com Troy, eram Luzes domesticadas. Elas passavam por eles e pareciam sorrir, sempre indo de um lado a outro. Eles então perceberam o que Eilan disse a respeito da Disney: haviam luzinhas parecidas com essa em algumas apresentações nos parques! Passava despercebido pelos trouxas; as luzes sorriam, mas eram bastante discretas, o que fazia os trouxas pensarem que era efeito natural.

Então a música começou a tomar conta deles, e eles começaram a dançar. Todos estavam se divertindo muito. Mesmo sendo uma boate bruxa, tocavam algumas músicas trouxas, bem dançantes, e isso ajudava a ficar um clima legal por lá. Então, mais pro fim da noite, começaram a tocar músicas mais lentas, para se dançar juntinho. Harry e Rony dançaram com as namoradas, claro; Morgana dançou com Colin, Fred e Jorge foram atrás de duas veelas que encontraram; Draco encontrou uma colega da Sonserina e foi manter os papos em dia (foi o que ele disse, mas já chegou beijando-a – e ela não fez objeção), e Troy chamou Parvati para dançar. Neville e Gina estavam muito sem graça... desde o dia do avião eles não conversavam muito. Ela chamou ele pra dançar, mas ele não ficou muito tempo; então chamou-a pra dar uma volta do lado de fora da boate, onde tinha um lugar mais tranqüilo e a música era mais baixa, dava pra conversar. Eles estavam meio calados no início, um olhando para o outro, mas sem conversar muito...

- Então, Neville – Gina falou, encostada na parede, com os braços nas costas – está gostando do passeio?

- Hum... estou... – disse ele, meio sem graça.

- Desde que a gente chegou que não conversamos muito, né? Digo, porque tem muita gente, você andando com os meninos e tudo o mais...

- É... – _"Caramba, que monólogo!Ô menino lerdo, acorda!",_ Gina pensou.

- Bom – disse ela – você sabe que amanhã é nosso último dia em Orlando? Depois a gente vai pra Miami...

- É, eu sei... a viagem está acabando...

- É verdade... estou com saudades de casa, do Beco Diagonal, mas vou sentir saudades daqui também. – Eles mal começaram a conversar (ou melhor, monologar) e Draco apareceu, chamando-os, pois já estava tarde e eles iam embora.

Ao chegar no quarto, os meninos começaram a comentar sobre a noite:

- Cara, gostei muito de hoje! – Disse Rony, empolgado – Eu tava querendo ficar mais tempo com a Mione, hoje foi perfeito pra isso! Ainda bem que aquele Troy safado nem chegou perto dela!

- Ih, Rony, se manca – disse Harry – o Troy não quer nada com a Mione, ele sabe que ela te ama... aliás, hoje eu vi que ele tava tentando alguma coisa com a Parvati...

- Mas ela namora o Krum, e acho que está difícil de chegar o dia em que eles vão se separar... – brincou Draco.

- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas o Colin e a Morgana estavam juntinhos a noite toda! – comentou Rony – Conta pra gente, Colin, o que está rolando?

- Ah, gente, nada não! – ele disse, meio sem graça – Acho que... eu gosto... dela...

- Nossa, como se ninguém tivesse percebido! – disse Draco, com uma cara de tédio – Chega nela logo, Colin, deixa de ser lerdo!

- Ah... não sei... talvez... agora eu quero dormir – ele já estava com uma voz de sono – agora... não... dá... pra fazerrrr... RROOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

- Bem... pelo menos assim ele não incomoda! A Morgana está cuidando direitinho dele, Harry, você viu, ele nem te enche mais! - riu Rony.

- Neville – disse Harry, mudando o assunto – e você? Vi você e a Gina conversando lá fora, rolou alguma coisa?

- É... não... – ele disse, tentando cortar o assunto.

- Caracas, moleque, você é muito lerdo! – disse Draco, com aquele tom de quem vê algo muito idiota. – A Gina é louca por você desde que vocês acabaram! E você também gosta dela, caramba, faz alguma coisa!

- Draco, Draco – disse Harry, calmo – pega leve... deixa o Neville... você nem sabe o que ele acha... é melhor a gente dormir pra isso não acabar em briga! Boa noite, galera. – Ao apagar a luz, Harry cochichou para Draco que concordava com ele, rindo.

No último dia em Orlando, antes de qualquer coisa, todos arrumaram as malas, deixaram tudo organizado para ir para Miami. Iriam de Van com Troy, para facilitar, e poderiam até salvar uma graninha para comprar as últimas lembranças da viagem. No quarto das meninas, Hermione acabava de lembrar do início da viagem:

- Gina, e o seu amigo de Miami, hein?

- O Kevin? O que tem ele?

- Será que ele vai estar lá? Ele é muito gatinho... E você gostou dele, lembra?

- É mesmo, Gina – concordou Parvati – imagina se vocês se encontram lá!

- Ah, não sei gente... ele é muito legal e tudo mais, mas não rola... e também, tenho uma chance em um milhão de encontrar com ele por lá!

- Bom, quem sabe? Forças do destino, amiga – disse Hermione, rindo. – Mas vamos descer, porque todos já devem estar esperando a gente lá embaixo!

Eles iriam aproveitar o último dia para fazer compras. Já haviam comprado algumas coisas em parques e tudo mais, mas ainda haviam lugares legais para ir. Troy aconselhou que guardassem um pouco dos dólares que sobraram para Miami, pois lá encontrariam algumas coisas interessantes, também. Foram depois do almoço, e depois ainda passaram na rua de bruxos, pois haviam coisas legais que não tinham em Hogsmeade.

Depois das compras, ficaram numa sorveteria que tinha ao lado do hotel, deliciosa, por sinal. À noite, ficaram lá embaixo, no hotel, conversando. Infelizmente, os Dursley desceram também; Harry julgou que eles estavam indo embora, pois estavam com muitas e muitas malas, e pediram à recepcionista para chamar um táxi. Harry teria ficado muito aliviado por vê-los partir, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe: Duda e Dodó viram docinhos na mesa da recepção, e os comeram... instantaneamente, começaram a encolher, encolher, até ficarem do tamanho de um anão. O problema é que a largura não mudou... viraram anõezinhos com largura o dobro da altura! Válter olhou na mesma hora para a mesa onde Harry estava.

- SEU IDIOTA! – disse ele, muito nervoso, se aproximando de Harry – NÃO DÁ UM MINUTO DE SOSSEGO! SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE ATRASADO, VOCÊ IA VER UMA COISA!

Harry estava meio preocupado, pois o tio estava quase batendo nele. Felizmente, a recepcionista o chamou e falou que ele não podia gritar assim, e que não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas não tinha como aquele adolescente fazer isso. Ele foi obrigado a se retirar, levando a família.

- Fred, Jorge, seus malucos – cochichou Harry – eu estive perto de apanhar, aqui!

- Ah, relaxa, Harry – disse Fred, despreocupado – O efeito passa em poucos minutos, quando eles chegarem ao aeroporto, já vão estar normais.

Depois disso, Rony e Hermione foram para um outro canto, namorar um pouco, e Harry e Helena fizeram o mesmo. Fred chamou Colin e Morgana para um outro lado (plano bolado um pouco antes disso), e depois inventou alguma coisa pra sair e deixar os dois sozinhos.

- Colin tem que fazer algo logo! – comentou ele, quando voltou – eles dois não se largam, e mesmo assim, nada? Não pode ficar assim!

- Tem razão, Fred – disse Gina – eles se gostam e ficam nessa lerdeza... – pareceu meio irônica, mas ninguém comentou nada.

Neville, Gina, Fred e Jorge ficaram conversando e rindo enquanto os outros não voltavam,e o resto da noite foi bastante tranqüila. Agora, num grupo menor, Gina e Neville conversavam mais.

Todos acordaram cedo no outro dia. Troy iria passar no hotel mais cedo que o normal, para que eles pudessem passar em um shopping no caminho, onde tinham muitas coisas legais para levar. Ao descerem, descobriram que Morgana e Colin haviam se entendido, porque eles desceram juntos e de mãos dadas. Foi zoação geral, mas estavam contentes de ver. Souberam também que não era algo oficial ou sério, mas pelo que perceberam, estava perto de ser.

A viagem foi tranqüila e divertida. Dentro da van, os casais aproveitaram para ficar mais juntos, e Fred e Jorge estavam bolando alguma coisa para as Gemialidades Weasley. Gina e Neville ficaram conversando no caminho, e na parada, as meninas foram para um lado e os meninos para outro. Se divertiram, comprando coisinhas fofas de desenhos de trouxas, e os meninos olhando os objetos que ficariam perfeitos se fossem encantados. Correu tudo muito bem.


	8. Miami

CAPÍTULO 07 – MIAMI

Todos ficaram maravilhados com o hotel em Miami. Era tudo muito lindo, a área de alimentação era bem maior que em Orlando, e havia também uma área maior de lazer. Levaram as coisas para os quartos e desceram. Já era de noite, não tinha muito o que fazer àquela hora, e não sairiam do hotel, já que não conheciam nada ali. Então, eles decidiram ir para a piscina.

Lá, todos ficaram juntos a maior parte do tempo, conversando e fazendo zona. O menor grupo continha Gina, Neville, Draco, Parvati, Fred e Jorge, quando os outros namoravam.

- Gente, vocês não acham que o Colin mudou pra caramba depois de conhecer a Morgana? – comentou Parvati.

- É, vai ver era o parafuso que faltava nele! – riu Draco. – Até parou de encher o Harry...

- Aliás, o Harry nem está ligando muito em ser cunhado dele, né? Progresso! – Comentou Jorge.

- Gina, você está muito calada... o que foi? – perguntou Parvati.

- ...Ahn? Ah... nada não, pensando na vida... já está tarde, gente, vamos subir?

Chegando no quarto do hotel, Parvati perguntou, mais uma vez, o que estava acontecendo com Gina.

- Eu sei que tem alguma coisa, você está diferente! É por causa do Neville?

- Bom... mais ou menos! Acho que minha opinião está mudando, entende?

- E desde quando você acha isso?

- Ah... sei lá... comecei a pensar... mas deixa pra lá, vamos dormir, porque o Troy disse que amanhã a gente vai à praia cedo... boa noite, Parvati! – ela nem deixou Parvati falar mais alguma coisa.

No dia seguinte, todos foram à praia, bem cedo. Praia... um lugar romântico... lugar pra estar com namorado... Mione e Rony foram para um lugar mais tranqüilo, e o mesmo fizeram Morgana e Colin. Os outros do grupo, como sempre, ficaram lá, conversando. Pouco tempo depois, Gina sente uma mão no seu ombro; ao virar para trás, que surpresa:

- Kevin?

- Oi! Que coincidência te encontrar aqui...

- Pois é! – ela disse, com um sorriso enorme – Er... o que você está fazendo aqui? Digo, essa praia é grande, e a gente se encontrar assim... bom...

- Meus tios estão logo ali, nós viemos aproveitar um pouco a praia... o nosso hotel é bem aqui pertinho!

- Sério? Caramba, é muita coincidência! A gente está aqui perto, também...

- Você quer dar um mergulho?

Ahn... claro! Vamos...

Quando Gina e Kevin saíram, Draco comentou:

- Neville, Neville... essa sua lerdeza vai te deixar pra trás...

- Ah, cala a boca Draco!

- Eu to tentando te ajudar, você não vê? Está prestes a perder a Gina porque não tem coragem de admitir que gosta dela!

- Draco – interrompeu Parvati – isso vai acabar em confusão, não fala mais nada, por favor...

- Eu só queria ajudar, mas esse garoto não ouve! Problema dele também! Olha, todos vocês sabem que eu já fui muito pior do que eu sou hoje, e eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse mudado! O Neville vai acabar perdendo a Gina se ele não mudar de atitude também! – Nervoso, Draco se levantou e saiu, foi sentar longe, na areia da praia.

No mar, Gina se divertia com Kevin. Mas a brincadeira cansou depois de um tempo e eles foram sentar na areia, de frente para o mar.

- Sabe, Gina... eu precisava te falar uma coisa.

- Pode falar...

- É que... bem... desde quando te encontrei no avião, você ficou na minha cabeça, sabe? Eu sei que a gente não se conhece direito, mas... acho que não foi por acaso que a gente se encontrou aqui outra vez.

- ... – Gina estava muito surpresa. – eu... não tenho nem palavras, Kevin...

- Não precisa falar nada... só... me deixa ter certeza de que eu não estava errado... – e ele foi chegando o rosto perto do dela, mais perto, mais perto, até seus lábios se encostarem... e ela não fez objeção. Pelo contrário... ao beijá-lo, teve uma sensação estranha... como se estivesse flutuando. _Mas peraí... isso não aconteceu com o Neville... isso foi mais forte..._ Ela parou o beijo e olhou para ele.

- É, acho que eu não estava errado... ou melhor, tenho certeza!

- Espera, me explica!

- Quando te vi lá no avião, alguma coisa me chamou sua atenção. Então vi que você estava meio deslocada, quando falava das coisas de trouxas...

- Você é bruxo! Claro, tinha que ser!

- E eu tive certeza de que você também é, depois desse beijo... você é uma bruxa, não sei como, mas eu pude perceber...

- É muito estranho... quer dizer, eu te conheci no avião, poderia ser alguém que eu nunca mais visse e... sei lá...

- É estranho para mim também, mas acho que é porque tinha que acontecer, não é?

- Olha... talvez tivesse que acontecer pra mostrar algo pra gente... mas eu sei que isso não vai pra frente... você sabe disso também, e é melhor assim...

- Mas amanhã você vai embora e a gente não vai mais se ver...

- Correio-coruja serve pra quê? Não importa se foi apenas uma coisa de verão... eu gostei de te conhecer e quero ser sua amiga... e a gente não deve morar tão distante, saímos do mesmo lugar!

- Você está certa, Gina... é melhor assim, não é?

- Pra todos nós... mas eu tenho que ir embora, o pessoal deve estar me esperando pra voltar pro hotel... tchau Kevin! – ela deu um abraço nele e foi andando encontrar com o pessoal. – Ah! E... obrigada, me diverti muito! – disse ela, sorrindo.

Já no quarto do hotel, se arrumando para almoçar, as meninas conversavam.

- Hum, Gina, eu vi você beijando o Kevin! – disse Mione, sorrindo.

- Ah... mas a gente só vai ser amigos mesmo...

- Por que? Por causa do Neville?

- Não, não é por causa dele... mas não ia dar certo... meu coração precisa ficar vazio um pouco! Cansei, sabe?

- Acho que você está certa, Gina – disse Parvati – às vezes é bom ficar sozinha...

- Pois é. Mas vamos almoçar... os meninos devem estar esperando a gente!


	9. Voltando para Casa

CAPÍTULO 08 – VOLTANDO PARA CASA

Chegou o último dia... todo mundo numa correria pra arrumar as coisas, pagar o hotel (com cuidado pra não dar moedas bruxas), ir pro aeroporto, passar na alfândega – "O nosso meio é muito mais fácil! Pra que essa burocracia?" - , entrar no avião... ufa! Todos em seus lugares, finalmente... Troy foi junto, queria conhecer Londres.

No avião não aconteceu nada demais... só uma pequena bagunça dos meninos e um "acidentezinho" com as bombas de bosta do Fred e Jorge; "sem querer" eles colocaram uma dessas na cadeira de um cara muito gordo que sujou tudo... Neville ainda foi tentar ajudar e espalhou mais a sujeira, e ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido... bem, isso tomou umas quatro horas de limpeza, mas fora isso, nada demais aconteceu.

Neville já sabia sobre o beijo da Gina, mas não tinha falado nada até agora. Aliás, ele ficou calado a viagem inteira, sem nem olhar para os lados. Ninguém nem teve coragem de perguntar o que era... também, todo mundo suspeitava, mas preferiu deixar pra lá.

Ao chegar em Londres, os responsáveis de todos já estavam esperando. Harry iria para a casa de Rony, junto com Hermione. Narcisa, mãe de Draco, mandou um elfo doméstico buscá-lo, porque estava muito ocupada.

- Tudo bem, não faz muita diferença... – disse ele, quando viu, com uma cara triste.

- Bom... – disse Harry – nossa viagem acaba por aqui, não é?

- Acho que sim... – disse Draco. – Olha Harry, eu já te falei, mas vou falar de novo. Esquece aquelas rixas da escola, ok? Aquilo nunca mais vai existir, você sabe, eu mudei...

- Relaxa, Draco, isso é passado! – eles sorriram e se abraçaram.

- Bem, eu já vou indo pro carro, gente, encontro vocês lá – disse Gina – Tchau, Neville, tchau, Draco, tchau Parvati!

- Gina! Espera! – Neville gritou, quando ela estava um pouco longe, indo atrás dela. – posso falar com você antes?

- É... claro... vamos sentar ali...

- Bom... sabe o que é? – ele falou, olhando para o chão. – é que eu descobri que... que eu sinto alguma coisa por você...

- Neville, olha pra mim quando fala... olha... eu não sei. Sabe, eu estou precisando de um tempo pra mim...

- Não, tudo bem, eu entendo, esse tempo todo eu fiquei na minha, agora você arranjou alguém, eu vi...

- Não é isso! Eu e o Kevin não estamos juntos, aquilo foi só um beijo. Mas ele me fez perceber que eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco, sabe? Sem me preocupar com sentimentos, sem magoar ninguém, ou me magoar...

- Tudo bem, eu sou um idiota mesmo...

- Neville, a gente sempre vai ser amigos. Eu não to dizendo que o meu sentimento por você acabou totalmente, ainda, mas é melhor pra nós dois... não iria dar certo, você sabe que não... vamos deixar as coisas rolarem... quem sabe a gente não se acerta, não é? – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Claro, vamos deixar rolar. – Gina deu um beijo na bochecha dele e foi para o carro.

Neville foi então se despedir do resto do pessoal.

- O que era, Neville? – perguntou Rony.

- Ah, nada... pergunta pra ela depois... gente, não vamos perder contato, né? A escola acabou, mas a amizade não...

- Claro, claro... – disse Harry – Rony, sua mãe está chamando, é melhor a gente ir... tchau, gente! – Então, os dois abraçaram os outros e foram para o carro.

- Gina, você então vai acabar sozinha? – perguntou Mione, já em casa. Quer dizer... o Kevin você não quis, e o Neville você dispensou, mesmo gostando dele!

- Não Mione... eu só preciso de um tempo pra cuidar de mim. Primeiro eu sofri pelo Harry; depois pelo Neville... eu não quero mais isso, entende?

- Entendo... bom, espero que você esteja certa...

- Eu estou certa... você vai ver! – Então foram dormir, na expectativa do próximo ano.

N/A (mais de 2 anos após o término da fanfic): Bem, pessoal, é isso! Essa fanfic foi bastante como eu era na época. Foi até divertido escrever, mas tenho certeza de que, se fosse reescrevê-la, sairia bem melhor. Quem sabe um dia não animo a fazer isso? ) Se esse dia não chegar, com certeza chegarão outros, em que eu vou escrever outras fanfics, melhores do que essa, que foi a minha primeira tentativa.

Quem quiser ver como ficou a segunda (garantidamente muito melhor do que esta), é só ir aqui: http/ e Obrigada!

2


End file.
